


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Actor Yixing, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Popstar, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Background Baekyeol, Hook-Up, Idol Byun Baekhyun, Idol Kim Jongdae | Chen, Idol Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Idol Lay, Idol Yixing, Kim Jongdae | Chen-centric, M/M, Minor Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Oh Sehun, One Night Stands, Singer Byun Baekhyun, Strangers to Lovers, Work In Progress, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay-centric, protective yixing, singer Jongdae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Kudos: 1





	Untitled

**10:17 AM**

"Hyungs,you were so great on stage just now!"

Jongdae smiled in amusement at Chanyeol's fanboying,playfully ruffling the younger boy's hair."Thanks for the support Chanyeol-ah."He replied."We appreciate the fact that you took time off from your own schedule to come and see us."


End file.
